


Suckin' on Those Salamandar Lips

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gettinglostinneverland prompted: “but where is the fic with Dani meeting Sam and finding out about all of his history with Santana?” and I decided to oblige.</p><p>Santana is still insecure about bisexuality, Dani decides to tease her a little.  Fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckin' on Those Salamandar Lips

As Santana plods up the hallway after a particularly rigorous dance class, the faint sound of plucked strings reverberates through the thin walls punctuated by occasional laughter. Santana groans-- the apartment is supposed to be all hers for date night with Dani, and now just her luck Sam and Blaine are probably caught up trying to write their superhero musical again instead of meeting Rachel and Kurt at Callbacks like they promised. 

Looks like it’s time to summon Auntie Snix from the yelling place. 

Santana takes a deep breath, and slides open the door, only to see Dani with her arms around Sam’s shoulders from behind, her left hand on his over the frets on his guitar. God, Sam of all people just has to keep stealing the women she loves, like some stupid boy is always going to be better than her, even for Dani, seasoned out-and-proud lesbian...

Santana, hackles raised, feels the rage prickling at her edges. She opens her mouth, but then--

Now noticing her arrival, Dani smiles warmly in her direction immediately, and unfurls herself to stride towards her. Santana’s breath escapes sharply, like a punch to the gut, and she would be pissed off at how Dani’s smile so effectively dissipates her anger, she really wants to be, except well, that would be contradictory, now wouldn’t it.

Dani kisses her cheek with a slight smirk on her face, her eyes surreptitiously scanning Santana’s body in her form-fitting dance clothes. “Mmm, honey, I’m so glad you’re home! I can’t wait for this special night you have planned, I’ve been thinking about it all day.” Dani’s voice dips low, purring as she strokes Santana’s arm.

Off to the side, Sam starts coughing loudly. “Ahem, ackkk, hah yeah. Would you look at the time! I’ve got a man to see, about a song. I will see you two later, much later, uuuhh maybe next week.” He slings the guitar over his back, and slips out the door.

Jolted out of the moment by Sam’s presence, Santana remembers her rage and scowls in his general direction then whips her head back around at Dani. “And just what was that about?” she hisses.

Dani, that smirk still firmly planted on her face, says lightly “Oh well, you know, I just haven’t had a chance to feel up those biceps yet, and those abs. Sometimes I just love a firm, hard body, ya know?”

“Buh-but wha- what happened to Miss I’m a Full Sapphic Goddess that loves the lady bits?? You cannot be serious, I swear that Sam is just some kind of gay frickin’ magnet--”

Dani lets her face crack into a tight-lipped grin, restrained with the effort of suppressing the laughter clearly threatening to escape. “Oh is that your excuse?” She blurts out with a guffaw.

Santana’s spine runs cold. “What the hell did he tell you? Because we barely dated! It totally didn’t even count! I was just doing it for Quinn, it was for her own good… well sort of… it was for the good of New Directions, I’m practically a saint! A full-on lady-lovin’ lesbian frickin’ saint, and I wouldn’t kiss those guppy lips again for fear of him accidentally swallowing me whole, and definitely wouldn’t wrap my arms around his shoulders like his guitar isn’t the only thing you want to hold--”

Dani’s face lights up in glee. “You kissed him?! Now Santana,” She says in a faux-serious tone, “there’s nothing wrong with a little past bicuriosity--”

“Oh puh-lease, the only reason it was halfway enjoyable--” Santana waves her hands around vaguely, now looking embarrassed at admitting pleasure in kissing him, and continued a bit uncomfortable, “was because those trouty-- you know the lips-- they just they reminded me--” She wiggles her finger in an abstract gesture. “They’re just so huge and soft and horizontal--”

Dani quirks an eyebrow, perplexed, then abruptly bursts out laughing. Santana stops babbling, her face uncharacteristically nervous and vulnerable.

“Oh sunshine, come here honey,” Dani wraps her arms around Santana, kisses her cheek, and murmurs in her ear, “I was just playing. You know I appreciate your talent at sucking on big, soft lips, and any guys you may have kissed for whatever reasons don’t make you less of a lesbian.” 

She pulls back to look at Santana in the eyes, “I was just showing him a few guitar tricks I picked up so that he could pick up some extra cash busking-- you know how Gunter keeps putting him on the slow shifts because he can’t keep the orders straight. and he mentioned in passing you two dated briefly, and you had a rough time in the closet in Lima, but he’s so glad you’re happy now. You know I hold no secret desires to kiss that mouth, trouty or not, and your abs are way better anyway, but most importantly I only want to kiss you Santana, and no other girl-- or guy!-- can interfere with that.”

“Yeah me too.” Santana beams at Dani, then punches her shoulder lightly. “You know I have rage, don’t mess with me like that! ...but thank you for getting it. Sam’s just a sore spot, but he’s family now.”

Dani smiles innocently then purrs, “Now… let’s please stop talking about Sam or any guy, and you show me this special night you planned?”


End file.
